


"We're all livin' in the gutter."

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, No I'm trash, Short One Shot, Songfic, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: (Inspired by L.A. Love Song [XYLØ's song])Tyler doesn't want to be here,he doesn't know the point of being here with his "friends".But maybe,Josh is the reason why.





	"We're all livin' in the gutter."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,  
> I'm sorry  
> 'Cause this sucks  
> I rushed to write this  
> So um  
> Hope you won't hate it at least

* * *

 

>  [Ice cold,heart is like a cool box  
>  So grab another lite beer,baby  
>  Inhale,breathing's getting harder  
>  OD,on you again]

* * *

  
Watching people dancing around with those loudly music,Tyler is confused,confused about why he is here with those guys who called "friends".He lets out a sigh,lowers his head and starts to look at the cup he is holding,it's filled with beer and nothing's good with that.Noisy sounds begin to give him a migraine,his head is dizzy and it became hard to breathe.Then his version is getting blurry,so he kneels down a bit,but that doesn't help at all.  
"Tyler...?Tyler!...Are you all right?!"  
A voice comes to him suddenly,and two arms are shaking his shoulders gently.Finally,he feel himself come to life again,then he saw Josh,his best,truly friend.  
"Yeah I'm fine...Um why did you come here Josh?I thought you're at home today..."  
"Well you know,girlfriend and stuff.Seriously,I want to break up with her tonight,but she just dragged me here with her friends.I kinda escaped,cause their conversations are boring."  
"I see...Don't mean to judge,but why don't you break up with her when you tried to escape?"  
"I had no time,and she was talking to her friend,I don't want to make her embarrassed at least."  
"OK then..."Before turned back to Josh,Tyler poured himself another cup of beer and drank it.  
"Why did you came here then?"Bitting his bottom lip,Josh also got some beer,asked softly.  
"Um cause one of my friends wants to celebrate that he finally got rid of his sister,so...yeah."  
"Mhm hmm,got it."Josh nodded as his gaze met Tyler's,they both laughed a bit.  
"Wanna have a race?"Holding his cup higher,Tyler asks jokingly,his eyes are filled with light.  
"You mean like,drinking beer?"Josh answers as he rises a eyebrow,he tone is as playful as Tyler's.But all he pays attention to is,Tyler is so fucking cute and hot right now.  
"Yes.So let's get started?"  
"Cool,why not?"

* * *

 

>  [Late night,sun is getting higher  
>  Red,white,I'm feelin' blue,baby  
>  Bloodshot,head's a little lighter  
>  OD,on you again]

* * *

He must be drunk,Josh thinks to himself as hears Tyler talking.But he's just slightly drunk,Josh can tell that,because Tyler still can talk normally even if his cheeks are red and eyes are covered with mist.After a short while,Josh decides that Tyler's cuter than usual.  
"Hey...you know what?I can still see the sun,but it's late night now...that's really...magical..."  
"Yeah,pretty cool man."Josh smiles a bit,looks up to see that light above as well.  
"Don't you wanna talk?...I remember...there's something bad happened to you but...I forgot..."  
"Sure...You know Ty...I'm tired.Tired of almost everything about her,but...man,she's a good girl.I don't hate her,I promise.But after all of those things she left for me to do,I'm just...exhausted...Well she used to make my heart go faster than usual,but that feeling has already gone with her requests.It's like...she's taking away everything from me,that's really bad.So um,that's why I decided to break up with her."  
"Dude...she's not as good as you thought,absolutely no.Here,let me tell you...You should break up with her you know,man like you do deserve someone way much better that her!..."  
"Wow,thank you...But uh,enough about me,let's talk about you...why did you seem so...upset when I saw you?You even nearly sat on the ground you know,that was really sick..."  
"I'm OK,just felt a little bit down...cause I don't want to be here,I bet you don't wan to,either."  
"You're right then,I do not want to be here...Just like I don't want to be with her."  
"Mhm...Not anymore?"Tyler asked with raspy voice,he put that cup down and leaned forward.  
"Not anymore."  
The warm lips gave Josh a shock,but he kisses back very soon as he put Tyler into a hug.  
Before revenged successfully,Josh received a cute smile from Tyler and he smiled widely for that.It feels like he hasn't smiled in that way for several months,but he doesn't care.  
All he wants is the guy who is standing in front of him,whose name is Tyler Joseph.

* * *

 

> [Nothing like the sun in California  
>   It burns through the skin and  
>  deep breath,you know I tried to warm you  
>  OD,on me again]

* * *

"That was...hmm...so...delicious,you know."Tyler reaches up,wants to gain another kiss.  
"Doubt that."Smirked a bit,Josh pulled his mate to a kiss like that guy wanted gently.  
This one lasts longer than before,but it's also warmer and more romantic,both of them enjoy it.  
"Josh..."Said Tyler breathless,"Do you remember that I said I don't want to be here?"  
"Yeah,and I said that I don't want to be here either...Well actually,I admitted that."  
"Well guess what,I have a plan to get outta here."  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————  
"Ty,you have no idea how cute you are when you're drunk."Standing outside the bar,Josh started to talk to the normal Tyler.Well,at least more normal than that drunk one.  
"...Stop..."After Josh's words came to Tyler,he blushed deeply but smiled as well.He was just slightly drunk,the cold wind woke him up.However,he didn't have a headache or something,he still remembers his plan,and those kisses between him and Josh.  
"Okay then,if you want me to...But take this,it's cold."Before hugged Tyler once again,Josh shrugged and took his coat off.When Tyler was out of the warmth,he find himself was wearing Josh's coat.So he sniffs a bit,gives Josh a cute smile and thanks him.  
"You know Josh,"Tyler said as he held Josh's hand,"You remind me of the sun in California."  
"Um but I don't think I'm as hot as that."The answer from Josh is jokingly,and that made Tyler laughed.Slowly turned to face him,Tyler starts.  
"No you are,Josh.The sun could burn through the skin and warm the heart straightly,just like you.'Cause it was you who warmed me up,made me feel so loved and cared..."  
"Don't mention it...Oh hey,the taxi is here."  
"Come on,let's get into it.Then we'll go to my house,have some hot chocolate,sounds good?"  
"Of course."

* * *

 

> [Tongue-tied,speakin' so softly  
>  Come a little closer to me  
>  Late night in the back of the taxi  
>  I think that I love you]

* * *

  
Looking away from the window,Tyler stares at Josh in a super serious way,then he leans closer and whispers to Josh.  
"Hey Josh."He said with a low voice.  
"Yes?"The other man also answered quietly.  
"I think that I love you."Said Tyler kissed Josh on the lips quickly.  
"...Well,you know..."Josh seems nervous,but he took a deep breath and calms down.  
"What?"  
"I think that...I love you too."

* * *

 

>  [Are you alive or are you just livin'?  
>  Cause some of us are lookin' at the stars  
>  Are you alive or are you just livin'?  
>  Lay it next to me]

* * *

"Sorry for falling asleep during the movie,Josh..."Tyler said as he rubbed his eyes,he and Josh have already arrived,they watched a movie without realizing what time is it now.  
"It's OK Ty,you know,it's 12:13 am now so it doesn't matter."  
"Wait,what?!"  
"...What?"  
"What time is it?!"  
"Um...12:13...oh no wait,it's 12:14 now actually."  
"Oh.My.God."  
"Don't worry,I've already broke up with my girlfriend,explained everything to your friends,and told your family that you're gonna to stay at my home tonight."  
"...Oh..."Released a bit,Tyler thought for a moment and went on,"Wow Josh...You're amazing..."  
"I'm not..."He shook his head to deny that,and turned on the light of bathroom.  
"No you are."Tyler sits down,waits for Josh come out from shower.That smile on his face is telling everyone that he's so,so happy to have Josh.  
"Okay,you can go in there now Ty."  
"Sure,love you."  
"Mhm-hmm,love you too babe."  
"But Josh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please remember dry your body completely next time."  
"Well okay,I will."Said Josh laughed quietly.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Since you managed to the end...  
> Thank you for reading this I guess  
> Leave whatever you want  
> Well but I'm not pushing you to leave anything  
> Anyways  
> Love you all. <3


End file.
